


Knowing

by DaNewromantic



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emmerdale - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaNewromantic/pseuds/DaNewromantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt @ fanfiction and capturing the tone of characters' relationship. Little bit Robron deprived!</p><p>Feedback appreciated, thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

It really was as simple as that, just when he thought he had him and that all the past troubles had blown away; just when he thought he could walk into any room or situation knowing Aaron was his partner in crime, his anchor. Well, that is just about when fate had a different hand to play, the hand Robert always knew was coming. Despair. 

Striding across the bar he locked eyes with one-part shocked and a one-part embarrassed Aaron. The shudder in his eyes and abrupt change in body language told Robert everything he needed to know: the man impossibly close to Aaron was a someone. Robert's eyes shifted swiftly: up, down and they slowly down across the unknown man’s body once more. Laser beam focus, taking in every last detail he wanted to butt up against and erase. It wasn’t every day he had to play an alpha, especially not around Aaron anymore, but he was more than ready to fight for what was his. A soul he had clearly marked ‘mine until the end of time’. Just as he was about to launch into an aggressive business style take over: wedging his six foot frame onto the small standup bistro table; claiming Aaron’s hand and planting the next installment of his breathtaking passion onto Aaron’s lips, he caught himself: why am I jumping to this conclusion? Aaron would not sacrifice everything they had worked so diligently to build over the last year. Ever. It was their journey that no one else could intercept, right? 

It only took another second or two for Robert to literally stop in his tracks, smooth the hair at the back of his head in a self soothing way before stomaching all of his alpha responses into adjusting his gaze to convey warmth, trust and devotion to Aaron’s eyes. And for a second it almost worked. He noticed Aaron’s chest visibly relax as he let out a breath of air, slowly blinking with the realization that he and Robert were on the same page. That moment of connection could have been the turning point for both of them. Should have been. But a certain less observant beta male placed his unwanted heavy hand in the wrong place and it was like gasoline on an ember; a simple hand placed in a gesture of questioning on Aaron’s bicep caught Robert’s unfailing attention and wrestled his composure away from him. Not on his turf, not now. Not ever, and with two long strides he came face to face with a man who was seconds away from utter annihilation. The moment was charged: Robert’s jaw clenched, allowing venomous thoughts to pool on his able tongue; a baffled beta in slight repose from the velocity of Robert's arrival, but hand still on Aaron and Aaron looking down and simultaneously cringing at the man’s hand which had somehow remained firm on his bicep. The kind of look you give an unwanted bug you cannot bare to touch. It was truly Robert’s moment to capture and he did, an alpha takes no prisoners. Firstly, wordlessly, he firmly took the stranger’s arm and pushing it back to towards the man, managing to somehow turn it into a handshake with an accompanying, deep ‘Robert. Robert Sudgen’. Giving Aaron false hope that he was going to play nice only to be followed up by, ‘Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend Aaron?’Emphasis on the friend. Gaze moving to Aaron’s uncertain eyes, but still holding the other man’s arm in a shake. Two strong hands now.

Aaron second guessed himself with his answer “Um.. well this is, ah…” a hesitations which only played to Robert’s advantage. Slowly he took himself from the now confused bystander’s grasp and redirected his body and large hands, one firmly to Aaron’s shoulder and the other lightly around Aaron’s waist, with a slight accompanying possessive tug. A test. Dipping his head down he captured Aaron’s now deferring eyes, “Oh, babe,” Robert soothed or perhaps mocked, lowly in feign recognition. “Too soon to put a label on what we have?” Eyes flicking up to the stranger who had now sat back on his high stool to take in the scene, which clearly came to him as unexpected. Robert loved this moment, the one right before the big reveal. Took his time with it looking back to Aaron in anticipation. Anytime now Aaron, he internally glowered. But Aaron in his schoolboy way faltered again, “Robert… I really want you to meet…” “Really....” Robert replied questioningly. Aaron caved, there was no use trying to escape the awkwardness of the situation. “Robert this is Ed, my ex” he spat out, eyes steadying to meet his man’s gaze. Robert felt an abrupt pang of satisfaction, almost like he and Aaron were cogs moving back into sync with each other. Looked into Aaron’s honest blue eyes for one more moment, a gentle smirk played on his top lip provoking a smile and more dialogue from Aaron whose eyes engaged in their own brand of flirting ‘Yes, I know hun an ex. The one from way before us, you know we’ve discussed this…” A trailed off. Winning. There was no need to go further.

That smile. A new confidence that Aaron had earned. Rightly Robert should have blushed, should have reacted to Aaron’s overstatement. But he just couldn’t anymore. Those days of uncertainty and shyness so far behind them. They had played all those cards and this was just a completely different game. His hands dropped, remembering his place: in reverence for the man who had changed everything he thought he knew about himself, and at the same time he dropped all pretence and hostility. The alpha tamed by the better man, gladly handing over his power. He turned, shoulder to shoulder with Aaron, no other proof required and prostrated himself with a gesture of lowered eyes, “Ed, welcome back to Emmerdale and thank you. Thank you for letting go of the best thing that has ever happened to me.” A reciprocated smile.The one off Robert kind that enabled Aaron to relax, reconnect with the moment and to bask in his triumph. “I will leave you two guys to it. See you tonight gorgeous” Followed by a final gentle kiss to Aaron’s temple, and Robert went as swiftly as he had swooped in. Satiated and knowing.

Ed was clearly speechless as all three men were left sharing one thought: so this is what love looks like.


End file.
